1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring method, especially, relates to a coloring method to inspire and develop color sensibility for children.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coloring book is usually used to inspire and develop children's sensibility in color, for general entertainment and to improve fine motor control in preparation for developing writing skills. The conventional coloring book comprises multiple pages with lines containing areas for children to add color with crayons, colored pencils, markers and paint.
In another conventional coloring book, some packed pigments are formed inside the coloring area of the coloring book. The coloring area of the coloring book is painted with water, causing the pigments to show in the coloring area.
The foregoing conventional coloring books however, become tedious and a new method for coloring a coloring card is required for added stimulation.